fanmade_requiem_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Star Platinum Requiem
Over View Star Platinum Requiem's power come's from Jotaro's wish to protect everyone. His ability is all of the abilities. The true danger of this stand is that it is always evolving. SPR's stats are: A in power, A in speed, B in range (20 meters), A in durability/staying, A in precision, & infinite development. Examples of the cloning of abilities is Jotaro having SPR copy Killer Queen's primary bomb, copying ACT 3: 3 Freeze, & copying Crazy Diamond's healing. The unfortunate downside of this stand is it must know how a ability works. Even if he sees a stand such as Golden Experience he must know how Golden Experience bestows life. This makes overly complicated stands such as King Crimson might be not be able to copy. His arrow is located in his neck. SPR exists outside of time not unlike Golden Experience Requiem. One of this stands abilities is that it is absolute so, in theory it could break the infinite death cycle on Diavolo. SPR's time stop is currently at 12 seconds. Story Line Uses In the final fight against Yoshikage Kira, Kira succeeds in activating Bites the Dust. Due to Kira's desperate state everyone retains their memories. Jotaro then decides to go to Kosaku Kawajiri's household. When Jotaro arrives Kira sets up a new ability called: 'Don't Try Suicide' which is a land mine. Jotaro attempts to stop the explosions with Star Platinum. His interference causes him to be wounded everywhere besides his left arm and left leg. Jotaro then hurries to find Kira but, by the time he reaches Kira Don't Try Suicide has completely covered the room in bombs. Jotaro then realizes that now is the time to use the arrow. He has Star Platinum stab itself in the neck A ominous yet welcoming light comes from Star Platinum as it reaches requiem. Star Platinum Requiem unlocks a new unique move called: Star Platinum Requiem, The World, The Moon which stops time and allows Jotaro to enter a parallel universe in which everything is a shadow of what it truely is and can be pulled into the main universe. Jotaro pulls Killer Queen out of the shadow universe now dubbed as 'The Eclipse Universe' where time is currently stopped. 5 seconds have passed since time stopped when Jotaro has 'Eclipse' Killer Queen set 'Eclipse' Don't Try Suicide around the original Don't Try Suicides. Time then resumes with Jotaro walking into the room and all of the original Don't Try Suicide implode thanks to their 'Eclipse' counterparts. 'Eclipse' Killer Queen and SPR start to barrage the original Killer Queen from both sides. Kira as a last resort activates Sheer Heart Attack but, due to his own adrenaline rush he is the hottest thing in the room. Kira thus, is his own killer. After this Josuke, Koichi, Okuyasu, & Rohan appear at the scene. Josuke then heals the dying Jotaro. SPR explains to the others how it works. Jotaro then orders it to fix the entire house to prevent suspicion. Jotaro's last order to SPR is to revive Kosaku Kawajiri. SPR does so by awakening Star Platinum Requiem, The Eclipse. Jotaro removes the arrow and then mails it to Polnareff.